Don't touch this!
by paranoid woman
Summary: Don't touch this," the post-it said. HET, Don/Robin. Enjoy...


**Title:** "Don't touch this!" (1/1)

**Characters:** Don/Robin.

**Word count:** 845.

**Rating:** T.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** "Don't touch this!" the post-it said.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Numb3rs.

**Beta:** The fantastic twins_m0m and the great Lily G.

**Written for:** My lovely LJ friend magisterequitum, who I respect so much because of her great fic and the lovely person she is. Enjoy, sweetie...

**XxX**

**Don't touch this!**

"So she made a mistake," Don said as he walked into the room with two cups of coffee. After leaving them on the nightstand, he went to take the fiftieth pile of papers from Robin's hands.

"I specifically told her not to get near these papers. They were _organized_. I left her post-its everywhere, see?" Feeling her heart-beat accelerating, Robin took one of the yellow notes from one of the shelves and held it in the air. It clamed, "Don't touch this!" and she hated that people didn't pay attention to her when she was so specific. "The point of having a maid is that someone else does what you can't, not that she messes up what you're perfectly able to handle."

"You'll find it and be there on time," he assured her, putting the papers on the bed and sitting beside them.

It wasn't that easy. Sometimes, hope wasn't enough. "Don… I'm in my PJs, I don't have my key file and I'm supposed to be at work in two hours!" Robin stared at the almost empty shelves. The file wasn't there. It had just disappeared… and it seemed to want to take her love life with it.

Realizing that she had been rude to the one person who was offering his hand, she looked into Don's eyes across the room and apologized. "I'm sorry that I've been so complicated lately."

"Nah, that's all right… If it's not your job, it's mine."

Languidly, she walked towards him and stuck the yellow post-it on his forehead. He laughed at a second, but then became stoic when she stood between his legs and pulled him to her chest into a warm hug.

"Thanks for helping me out," Robin's voice purred. The last thing she wanted to do was hurting Don. He was the most important person in the world right now.

"No problem."

There was a mirror in front of Robin, and she watched her own fingers run through Don's hair. The image of the two of them together, holding on to each other in their pajamas, made her think of how different their lives outside were. "God, I'm a mess."

Don's mouth moved in the reflection of them, whispering, "You're beautiful." He didn't stop there. "It's fun to share a bed with you… in both senses of the word." Looking at him in the mirror, Robin could notice his flirty smile. "You like watermelon flavor, you have a lot of energy in the morning and put it all into your job. That's admirable. Besides, you have that gorgeous smile at night when we watch old movies I love even if I know all the dialogue…"

"Don Eppes, what is this?" Robin suddenly asked, giggling. It was fine for Don to say those things, and Robin enjoyed hearing his sweet talk. But there was something different in the way he acted, and she had been getting the feeling he was up to something for the last few days. "Some kind of plan to get into my bed tonight?"

"Considering how many times I've slept in it, I think it's _ours_ now," he honestly responded. "It still is, even if it's been like this for days now – you know, stress, work…"

She didn't buy the convenient change of topic in their conversation. Smiling, she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him. She had to insist. "What plan?" He stared at her and swallowed. In a second, his face was worried and almost afraid. Robin couldn't think of any possible explanation.

"I've tried to find the right moment, believe me. I had it all planned when we went to that restaurant yesterday, but it all went wrong…"

"I know."

"Well, I wanted it to be perfect."

The breeze barely moved the post-it on Don's forehead, and Robin melted at the fun of it. Overwhelmed, she hugged him again, laughing. "Don, are you trying to propose or something?" she joked.

"Actually…"

The silence that followed was unexpected. Robin's mind lost its balance when she retreated a bit and felt the hope and love in the way he looked back at her. Maybe that was enough, after all.

Her lips didn't cooperate as his hand reached for the first drawer of the nightstand and grabbed the little box she had never seen there. Don took her breath away when once it was open and the ring presented, he gave her the sweetest smile on earth.

The memorable scene contrasted with the hilarious post-it that was still stuck to his forehead. "Don't touch this!" it said, but Robin stood so close to him that there was no space for air anymore.

Robin loved him. She loved him and she was going to say "Yes."

When he asked the question, she had already forgotten about work, the maid, the file, their little fights; and by the time she nodded and let herself feel the joy in her heart, all she could do was kiss those lips of his and wish for this moment to be frozen in time.

**XxX**


End file.
